Missed Connections
"Missed Connections" is the seventh episode of the fourth season of the streaming series Bosch, and the thirty seventh episode of the series. The episode premiered on Amazon Instant Video along with the rest of the fourth season on 13 April 2018. The episode is rated TV-MA for "adult content, adult language," and "graphic violence." Summary Teaser Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Cast Starring * Titus Welliver as Harry Bosch * Jamie Hector as Jerry Edgar * Amy Aquino as Grace Billets * Madison Lintz as Maddie Bosch * and Lance Reddick as Irvin Irving Guest-Starring * John Getz as Bradley Walker * Paul Calderon as Detective Santiago "Jimmi" Robertson * Mimi Rogers as Honey Chandler * Troy Evans as Detective "Barrel" Johnson * Gregory Scott Cummins as Detective Robert "Crate" Moore * Scott Klace as Sergeant John Mankiewicz * Jamie McShane as Detective Francis Sheehan * DaJuan Johnson as Detective Rondell Pierce * Winter Ave Zoli as Sergeant Amy Snyder * Tamberla Perry as Sergeant Gabriella Lincoln * Yancey Arias as Mayor Hector Ramos * Barry Shabaka Henley as Terry Drake * Daya Vaidya as Jen Kowski * Deidrie Henry as Millie Elias * Anna Diop as Desiree Zealy * Ryan Ahern as Officer Ray Powers * Nanrisa Lee as Tiffany Hsu * Kristen Ariza as Laura Cooke * Sara Arrington as Margaret Sheehan * Christopher Murray as Allen Tuckfeld * Jennifer Hasty as Captain Sarah McCurdy * Hoon Lee as Reggie Woo Co-starring * Deji LaRay as Officer Julius Edgewood * Joni Bovill as Ida, Chief Irving's secretary * Chad Brannon as Sergeant Carl LaForest * Nancy Linari as Liz Fleischer - citizen with mobile phone stolen by KTK * Tajh Bellow as Devonte - lock pick in suspected car theft * Alexander Neher as Drew - Driver in suspected car theft * Tre Hall as Todd - Driver's friend in suspected car theft * Deb Hiett as Lee Russo * Kendall Clement as Officer Orman - Property Control * Rinny Perkins as Toben - Zealy's friend * DaShawn Barnes as Hayes - Zealy's friend * Jordan Nia Elizabeth as Christian Crew Opening Credits #Laura Schiff CSA - Casting #Carrie Audino CSA - Casting #Helen Geier CSA - Casting #Jesse Voccia - Music #Tom Bernardo - Producer #Titus Welliver - Producer #Jeffrey Fiskin - Consulting Producer #Henrik Pabst - Executive Producer #Jan David Frouman - Executive Producer #John Mankiewicz - Executive Producer #Elle Johnson - Executive Producer #Pieter Janne Brugge - Executive Producer #Henrik Bastin - Executive Producer #Michael Connelly - Executive Producer #Eric Overmyer - Executive Producer #Daniel Pyne - Executive Producer #Michael Connelly - Based on the books by #Eric Overmyer - Developer #Jeffrey Fiskin - Writer #Daisy von Scherler Meyer - Director Closing Credits *Mark Douglas - Producer *Jamie Boscardin Martin - Producer *Francesco Tignini - Unit Production Manager *Ian Calip - First Assistant Director *Stephanie Tull - Second Assistant Director *Michael McDonough, ASC - Director of Photography *Chester Kaczenski - Production Designer *Steven Cohen, ACE - Editor *Monique Adams - Costume Designer *Paul Schreiber - Supervising Location Manager *Marc Dabe - Art Director *Betty Berberian - Set Decorator *Elizabeth Marighetto - Script Supervisor *Tim Marcia - Technical Consultant *Mitzi Roberts - Technical Consultant Notes Reception Episode * "(Bosch 4x07)" Category:Bosch episodes